


Harry Potter and the Strange Inheritance: Snape's Discovery

by Aridethdar



Series: Harry Potter and the Strange Inheritance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridethdar/pseuds/Aridethdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>("Side fic" connected to my fic Harry Potter and the Strange Inheritance) </p><p>What happens when it is Snape that stumbles across Harry's "discarded" clothes? How will he react to the oddity and what will happen when he realizes who the robes belong to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Strange Inheritance: Snape's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the books and characters belong to the wonderful J K Rowling. I do this for fun and do not make any money from it.
> 
> Warning: Bad language… disturbing mental picture? Lol

oOoOoOo

**Harry Potter and the Strange Inheritance: Snape's Discovery**

**Beta:** sappyhredragon-rn. She is awesome sauce!

oOoOoOo

_'Only a few more hours and I will wash my hands of this place for the year.'_

Severus Snape smiled at the thought, though he quickly replaced it with his signature scowl. Wouldn't do for anyone to notice him actually seeming… happy. He was sure it would come as no surprise to the rest of the Staff that he was looking forward to his imminent departure from the castle, what with all the memories of melted cauldrons and close calls.

 _'And the Horror that is Neville Longbottom.'_ That boy needed some serious help.

The dark man knew he was partially to blame, but it was so fun! Not that he would let anyone know that he, of all people, could have FUN. Though he was sure that many realized he found amusement out of terrorizing the boy.

Not his fault. It was just so… EASY. And that reason alone was why the child needed help. There was something wrong with the boy if he was so anxious all the time.

 _'Side effects from a curse?'_ He had to wonder, though the fact the child witnessed the torture of his parents probably played a large role.

Another reason the child should seek help. But it wasn't for him to decide. If he had a say in such affairs he would personally drag the little chicken to the Mind Healers. Kicking and screaming bloody murder of course.

Snape would also be sure the boy thought he was being dragged to his untimely demise, just for laughs.

 _'But alas it is not for me to decide.'_ Snape mentally shrugged as he continued his patrol.

To think that the prestigious Professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were reduced to campus custodians.

 _'Isn't this, I don't know… The CARETAKER'S JOB?'_ Snape thought sourly as he became more irritated by the minute.

So what if the useless Squib broke his leg? The final patrol and clean up of the grounds could wait until Madame Pomfrey was done with him. But no, their esteemed Headmaster thought it would be NICE to help the poor man out by having the rest of the staff do the inept man's job FOR him.

 _'I will enjoy making the annoying bastard pay for this before he dies.'_ Snape smirked. _'And Filch will make it up to me as well.'_

Snape had been assigned to tour the Forbidden Forest's perimeter. The ENTIRE perimeter.

"Lucky me." Snape sneered and looked toward the nearby village of Hogsmeade.

He was sorely tempted to stop by the pub for a firewiskey. After everything he'd been forced to endure that day, he deserved it.

"I suppose… Ugh!" Snape grunted when he suddenly found his center of gravity disturbed by an object which had been obstructing his path. "What in the world?"

The Potions Professor eyed the object but he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What idiot would leave their robes at the edge of the forest?" He snarled as he picked up said robe…

And noticed the trousers that had been left behind as well.

"Ah, the joys of youth!" A voice came from behind the Professor and he quickly turned around, wand drawn in an instant.

When Snape saw who stood there, he was sorely tempted to hex them anyway.

"No need to be so hostile, Severus." The Headmaster chuckled before motioning toward the clothing in the Potions Master's possession. "Brings back memories. Why, I recall having done much the same thing in my youth. Granted, I had company on my little excursion, but what's to say that the boy didn't need a little alone time…"

 _'Bad thoughts. Bad mental images!'_ He was going to need to either extract the memories and throw them away or Obliviate himself as soon as he got back to his chambers.

"Come now Severus, you can't tell me that you didn't…"

"I would shut my mouth if I were you, Albus."

The old wizard just shrugged and decided not to comment any further. Well, not along that particular vein of conversation at any rate.

"This is why the clean up is so important. We need not allow the student's items be left to the elements any longer than need be. Now, when you are finished just bring the robes to the Lost and Found and the House Elves will be sure to return to them to the child promptly upon the boy's return."

The damn twinkle in those blue eyes was on full force and Snape was ready to toss the robes at the irksome old goat.

"Now I'll leave you to your duty." Dumbledore chuckled. "I've got to go stock up on sweets, my reserves are running low and I must be prepared for next year. Have fun, Severus!" And with that he was gone.

And Snape was seething.

 _'Why do I put up with him again? Oh, right…'_ That whole spying and staying out of Azkaban thing. Yeah, that was a good reason to follow the old man. _'For the time being.'_

The Potions Master sighed as he went about the wonderful chore of picking up the child's discarded clothing. He decided that, rather than hand them over to the House Elves, he would return the items to the boy personally. And have a nice little… chat with the young man while he was at it.

It quickly became apparent that there was a lack of underclothing and Snape cringed.

_'To hell with the patrol, I'm heading straight to my chambers for a much deserved drink.'_

As he picked up the trousers he heard something fall out of the back pocket.

 _'Now what?'_ Snape wondered and looked at what had fallen.

The Potions Master stared at the object in shock. There on the ground was a wand, but that's not what surprised him. No, it wasn't just any wand. It belonged to Harry Potter.

_'This… cannot be a good sign.'_

oOoOoOo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know if I want to thank her for the idea, or blame her for the plot bunny that bit my ass XD lmao Either way, give a shout out to sapphyredragon-rn for being awesome! ~
> 
> This is a "side story" that goes along with Harry Potter and the Strange Inheritance, but doesn't really fit in with the main telling if that makes sense. So… one of those "behind the scenes" kind of chappie things. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~ Ari


End file.
